


I benefici della luna piena

by kiaealterego



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Human/Monster Romance, Italiano | Italian, Prompt Fill, Werewolf Sex, Wife and werewolf husband
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: Italian P0rn Fest #14Prompt: ORIGINALE – M/F – Durante la luna piena M si trasforma in un mostro (a voi la scelta di che mostro), a F la cosa non dispiace.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	I benefici della luna piena

Erano di nuovo quei giorni del mese. 

No, non stava parlando di sé. 

Erano le lune di suo marito, per quanto la cosa suonasse ridicola. Ma la licantropia andava presa con senso pratico e un pizzico di ironia, oppure si rischiava di essere governati solo dal terrore e da un’angoscia che portava le persone alla violenza e alla solitudine.

D’accordo, gestire un licantropo durante quei giorni lì era impegnativo.

Mezzo uomo e mezzo lupo? Aveva il meglio e il peggio dei due.

Non solo sporcava l’uscio entrando in casa con i piedi fangosi, ma schizzava anche le pareti di fango quando se lo scuoteva via dal pelo e, a proposito di quello, ne perdeva parecchio in giro per casa.

Però faceva comodo, durante il giorno, avere a disposizione la sua forza sovrumana per i lavori pesanti. Ed era rilassante, la sera, accarezzargli il pelo e spazzolarlo. Alla fine era così morbido e caldo, che si trovava ad affondare il viso nell’incavo del collo per sentirsi avvolta e protetta da lui.

E siccome lui in quei giorni girava nudo –era coperto di pelo, non aveva senso che indossasse i vestiti– lei non doveva nemmeno preoccuparsi del bucato. Soprattutto ora, d’inverno, che una camicia ci impiegava una giornata ad asciugarsi.

Quella sera si erano messi a giocare a dadi, perché entrambi non avevano ancora voglia di andare a dormire. Le fiamme del camino erano abbastanza alte da fare luce sufficiente; la pentola con l’avanzo di zuppa era stata coperta e tolta dal fuoco, lei era già in sottoveste dopo essersi lavata e il pelo di suo marito era bello lucido, per essere stato spazzolato da poco.

Era strano giocare con qualcuno che aveva il muso di un lupo, le dita che terminavano gli artigli e tutto il corpo coperto di pelo, e dato che lui perdeva il dono della parola, toccava a lei interpretare i suoi mugolii e i suoi ringhi per capire se stava protestando per un tiro oppure si lamentava che gli prudeva il sedere.

In compenso l’intelletto non lo perdeva e lei poteva vedere dalla luce malandrina dei suoi occhi che il suo pensiero era da tutt’altra parte, e non sui dadi che aveva appena lanciato.

Si sventolò una mano accanto al collo nell’intuire la direzione dei pensieri di suo marito, sia per sé sia per fargli capire che aveva notato il suo sguardo. Si allentò persino i lacci sul colletto della sottoveste.

Sì, all’inizio le faceva schifo anche solo l’idea di avvicinarsi a lui. Non voleva nemmeno toccargli un braccio!

Ma una volta che si era resa conto che c’era lui, la sua gentilezza e la sua bontà d’animo dietro quel suo aspetto insolito, dietro le zanne e gli artigli, le orecchie, il pelo e la coda, la sua diffidenza era diminuita.

Certo, avevano dovuto imparare insieme a gestire la nuova situazione: i vestiti strappati all’arrivo dei giorni della luna, soprattutto le prime volte che si era trasformato, e la comunicazione a versi e gesti, tanto per cominciare.

E alla fine avevano reimparato anche a fare l’amore.

Al tiro fortunato che lei fece, lui posò i suoi dadi e si chinò fino a portare gli occhi al suo stesso livello uggiolando, le orecchie ben dritte e puntate in avanti.

_Basta giocare a dadi_ , le stava dicendo, _voglio la tua attenzione_.

Lei sorrise e lo grattò sotto il mento, al che lui chiuse gli occhi. Era ben disposta a ricambiare: abbandonò i dadi e passò anche l’altra mano in una carezza sulla testa che finì dietro le orecchie.

Lui le strofinò il muso contro il collo e lei ridacchiò per la sensazione di umido e di solletico, ma percepì anche un brivido lungo tutto il corpo, soprattutto quando lui prese a darle morsini delicati sulla pelle. Molto delicati per uno che aveva le fauci di un lupo.

Sospirò e gli affondò le dita nel pelo delle spalle per poi farle scorrere giù, sugli ampi pettorali. Quando lui le portò gli artigli sul colletto della sottoveste, lei gli premette le mani contro il petto e disse: «Me la tolgo io».

Ahimé, se lo avesse lasciato fare, sarebbe stata la quarta volta che rammendava quella sottoveste. E lui non aveva tanto un problema di impaccio degli artigli o di goffaggine con le mani più grosse: semplicemente non gli importava che si strappasse.

O forse gli piaceva strapparla. 

Lui non le staccò gli occhi di dosso mentre lei gettava la sottoveste sul letto. La fissava con la bocca semiaperta e la lingua a penzoloni, in quella che lei amava definire “la faccia da cane felice idiota”.

Gli sorrise e gli toccò il naso con un dito. Lui lo leccò rapido e si allungò verso di lei, il suo braccio peloso che le sfiorava la vita, la mano calda dietro la schiena. La attirò a sé con una forza delicata e la sollevò tra le sue braccia.

Adorava quella sensazione di essere piccola e leggera quando lui la teneva così e si dedicava a lei con quelle attenzioni, fatte di piccoli morsi che non lasciavano segni sulla pelle e carezze di quella lingua, così diversa da quella umana. Era sì umida, ma più liscia e vellutata.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece scorrere le dita pigra sull’avambraccio, mentre lui le leccava ogni centimetro di pelle del petto, senza risparmiare i suoi capezzoli, anzi soffermandovisi e, anche se non li poteva succhiare, il modo in cui li toccava –con la lingua, con colpetti rapidi, e li strofinava contro il naso– era sufficiente a infiammarla. 

Allora aprì gli occhi e gli strinse la spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione. Lui alzò la testa e la guardò, le orecchie dritte e le fauci socchiuse. Sembrava confuso, forse perché non capiva il motivo dell’interruzione. 

Lei gli sorrise: aveva un’idea su come continuare che avrebbe soddisfatto il desiderio di entrambi. 

«Andiamo a letto, su».

Lui aprì la bocca, in quella che era la sua espressione sorridente, e la adagiò sul letto. Rimase ai suoi piedi e chinò il muso verso la sua caviglia, senza dubbio con l’intenzione di leccargliela.

Ma non era quello che lei aveva in mente: ritrasse il piede dal suo tocco e si passò una mano tra le gambe.

«Strusciati su di me» gli sussurrò.

L’irruenza con cui la raggiunse le strappò un risolino.

Lui si sistemò tra le sue gambe, la sua virilità premuta contro di lei per tutta la lunghezza.

Era stata un ottima trovata quella, perché durante le sue lune lui era troppo grosso e, per quanto lei fosse bagnata, accoglierlo dentro di sé la metteva più a disagio di quanto le sarebbe piaciuto ammettere, mentre così potevano godere di una certa intimità tutti e due. Soprattutto quando lui prese a muoversi, e non con l’irruenza di poco prima, anzi. Si strusciava avanti e indietro contro di lei con una carezza lenta, di una lentezza che toccava i punti giusti e la faceva gemere di piacere.

E dal suo sguardo attento sul viso di lei, era proprio quello che lui desiderava sentire.

Lei non aveva di che lamentarsi. Soprattutto quando unì al suo movimento lento le attenzioni della lingua sui suoi capezzoli.

Ma non era sua intenzione starsene lì a godere solo per sé: voleva che tremasse contro di lei, sentire i suoi ansiti, provocare in lui le stesse sensazioni che stava provando lei.

Così, puntò i piedi sul letto e mosse i fianchi, per rendere il contatto tra loro più rapido e più intenso. 

I grugniti di lui si fecero più umani che bestiali, il suo respiro più veloce si mescolò ai gemiti di lei, fino a che lei non gridò e tremò tutta, mentre lui le riversava il seme sulla pancia.

Con una carezza della lingua lungo il profilo della mascella, lui le crollò accanto e la attirò su di sé. Lei sospirò e si abbandonò contro il suo corpo morbido, accarezzandogli il petto peloso.

«Domani mattina il tuo pelo qui sarà tutto ispido e secco» gli disse, sfiorandolo all’altezza della pancia.

Lui rise, un rombo nel petto che la fece sorridere.

Se non era un problema per lui…

Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, cullata dal suo respiro che si faceva più lento e tranquillo.


End file.
